Mixtape challenge
by Starlight125
Summary: Paire- this was written around season 2 but it isn't at all cannon so take as you will... very random mostly Peter centric.


Author's Note: I don't own anything you recognize. This is a slightly off cannon set of drabbles mostly Paire based, the exception is number 2 which is Peter reflecting on Dublin/Caitlin. The order is 2, 3, 1, 8, 10, 9, 4, 5, 6, 7.

Have fun reading, please review!!

1) Girl from Athens

"Don't I know you from some where?" he shouted down the bar to her. He smiled as she moved towards him soaking up the world around her, not realizing that people were studying her as much as she was them. He smiled at her in that crooked way he does realization washing over him, "Peter," she says. "Claire," he says as he takes her arms and presses a kiss to her cheek.

"How are you?" she asks.

"I'm good, it's been awhile."

"I don't have to sit through any Petrelli family dinners now that it's official that I'm not one," she laughs.

"I guess not."

"How is everyone?"

"Good," he says too quickly. "Where are you living now?" he asks after the awkward silence that they had shared as she was tempted to ask what exactly 'good' meant.

"Athens," she answered.

"Greece?" he asked confused.

"Georgia"

"Oh… how is it?"

"Small, southern, humid… I don't like it too much."

"No roots?"

"No roots, I want to go back."

"Where?"

"Doesn't matter."

2) Give Ireland back to the Irish- Blackthorn

Every now and then Peter would wake up from dreams of Ireland; dreams that reminded him of Caitlin and Dublin. He wanted to go back; he wanted to go back to see her to make sure that she was okay, that she wasn't just part of the dream that she was real. He woke sometimes with her kisses still on her lips. Part of him wondered if she was fake, just a figment of his imagination to keep him from going crazy over what he didn't remember. What he did when he had lost his memories was all about survival. He remembers that his life wasn't his. He fell for the Irish lass that made his heart sing but when it came back and it wasn't about her anymore, he remembered his family and his purpose he felt whole. He looked at his watch, "Happy St. Patrick's day, Cait."

3) Amphetamines-Eve 6

He liked watching her dance, which was the reason he let her talk him to bringing her to clubs. She bounced to music, like a six year old hopped up on jellybeans or chocolate. She smiled at him in ways that she didn't know what she did to him. Then she'd sleep over, on the couch and he'd lend her a shirt and he'd wait to wash, smelling her on the shirt when he missed her. Then she'd go, disappearing for three months or so then a phone call to let him know she was okay. And back to start he cycle all over.

4) Famous in a Small Town- Miranda Lambert  
He didn't get it. It was okay… he never was meant to. But this is a small town, even if it didn't seem it. When she was in Odessa she understood what this fame thing was. It's what's she'd have senior year when the captain title was passed to her on the squad. It's hard for Peter to understand that everyone knew her, and that was okay. She smiled at him the first time he brought her to a dance. He didn't look like he was almost 30 so no one questioned Claire's out of state boyfriend. She giggled as they took pictures for her mother and then again at the dance, he wound her around the dance floor. Everyone took pictures with her. When he asked her she laughed and changed the subject. He felt like a teenager again when he started sneaking kisses and she ground and wiggled on him during the fast songs. She smiled as they left. Sneaking to a hotel for the night, she laughed when he asked her why everyone wanted her picture and replied, "Everyone dies famous in a small town."

5) Whole New World- Aladdin

He wound her into his arms and glided over the dance floor. This wasn't like prom a few months earlier. She was in a long dress, looking much older than her 18 years. Peter held her and watched his mother and father smile at them. He shook his head knowing that his mother had foreseen this. "What?" she whispered as her eyes danced over his face. "My parents…" he sighed. "Its good to see them together." "And both your brothers, she said, gesturing to where Nathan and Tracy and Sy… Gabe and Elle sat. "Who would think that all the Petrelli brothers would end up with blondes on their arms?" He laughs and shrugs, "I've learned that in every turn there's a surprise."

6) Baby can I hold you- Ronan Keating

They always seem to be dancing. At least when ever Nathan sees them, Peter always has an excuse to pull Claire into his arms and twirl her around making her giggle. Nathan knew that she wasn't his daughter, he was pretty sure that was the case even when Meredith came to him to tell him that she was pregnant, almost 21 years ago. And now even though there were some protective feelings still in him (he had thought she was his for almost two years) seeing her with Peter was amazing. How the two of them fit together, how they moved together. She smiled at him and he nodded at her lifting his glass and she turned the smile back to his brother. After a while he asked to cut in. Peter surrenders a dance to Nathan, finding Tracy and asking her to dance.

"He treats you right?" he asks and she nods and rolls her eyes, she giggles and they chat about what has become of their lives. As the song ends Peter and Tracy dance closer and as the song ends and the Petrelli men trade partners Nathan hears what Peter says to her. "Baby can I hold you?"

7) At the Beginning-Richard Marx

He saw her that day like he never had before. She stood at the entrance of the church on her father's arm, the lace veil making her look like an angel. Nate chuckled as he gasped. Nathan squeezed his arm to let him know he was there for him, and letting him know that he knew this was what was needed what he wanted. When they reached the altar Noah pushed the veil off her face and kissed her on the cheek, shook Peter's hand and walked to her mother standing together with her making her smile. The ceremony was long, and they laughed and Claire cried when she said her vows to him and he did to her. "I knew that you'd be there, and that I wouldn't be alone in the dark forever. I love you Claire," he said trying not to let his voice break. He saw his mother sitting in the front, and all of their friends behind her. This was the life that he wanted. They kissed and then walked out to great everyone. During Nathan's toast he turned to the newly weds, and smiled. "When I found out that Claire wasn't my daughter I breathed a sigh of relief, not for any other reason than I knew that my brother would never be able to deny his great love. So to this is to a beginning, and hoping that there are many more beginnings in their lives to come. To the newest Mr. and Mrs. Petrelli, Peter and Claire."

8) Something Sexy About the Rain-Kenny Chesney

She arrived at his apartment soaking wet. He opened the door and she lunged at him, kissing him deeply.

"Claire we…" he started protesting as she kissed him. "We can't."

"We can," she said pulling her sweater off.

"What?" he said stopping her disrobing, he was more confused about that statement then he had been in a very long time.

"I'm not Nathan's," she said looking at him deeply in the eyes. "Meredith lied… it was Adam."

Peter sighed and held her close, letting her wet clothes soak his. She kissed him again and he responded ten fold. Their clothes were deposited on his floor leading to the couch, as the storm raged outside.

He kissed every inch of her and she moaned his name over and over. His fingers traced her, he moved around her. They spent the night getting to know one another on a level they had been denying them selves for the two years they had known one another. He pressed a kiss to her temple much later as the storm went on. She laced her fingers in to his and he murmured I love yous into her hair. She smiled at him, "I always told you there was something sexy about the rain."

9) London Bridge-Fergie

"Oh… shit," he said as he sat down at the bar. There on stage at the strip club was his "former" niece. He was there on assignment for the company and upon seeing her he knew she was too, but still. She had stalked out in a school girl out fit, and as the song played she took off more of her clothes, exposing more and more of her body. He groaned as he caught her eye along with Matt and Mo. She popped her body and he groaned as he could imagine her doing that on him. He slipped a few dollars and a note in to her underwear and felt her skin go goose bumpy under his touch. She played for the three men she used to know, her dancing more and more seductive when Peter was front and center. After the song she came out and pulled him into a back room.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed as she started giving him a lap dance.

"On…" he choked knowing he could tell what she was doing to him. "I'm on assignment, with Matt and Mohinder." He put his hands on her hips to still her. She fell into him and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"I need you tonight," she whispered as she got off him.

"We're at the Venetian, room 2500." She nods and presses a kiss to his cheek, "See you later." With that she walks away.

10) Between the Lines- Sara Bareilles

For years they had to play the game. For four years they were convinced that she was his brother's daughter. So their entire relationship was between the lines. What she said and what she inferred. What his emails said and what he meant. How his hand looked on her back and what it felt like. And then when it changed, when they found out that she wasn't his niece (not that either of them could ever think of her like that) their worlds burst open. He saw her for what she was, a sexy twenty year old, not the little girl that he remembered her being, had convinced himself she still was. His hands went to her that night. She slept in his arms, and crawled up his body releasing slowly the sexual tension that had riddled their relationship for almost the entire time they knew one another. She kissed him deeply each time, not letting the chaste pecks that they had come accustomed to be enough any more. He brought her out on dates; they celebrated their birthdays, her 21st and his 30th, with more than what they thought possible. He never knew how much was between those lines until it didn't have to be.


End file.
